


Sleepovers

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian attends his first sleepover. Was it bad that his dads had a bet on what time he'd want to come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the proper age to go on your first sleepover is anymore (I went to my first when I was four, but my friends and I also never had adequate adult supervision as children, so I don’t think that’s the case anymore.) So I’m going to say Damian’s like, seven or eight here. The sleepover was at the church where Colin’s orphanage is at, because they’re friends by this point. Jason and Dick definitely used the opportunity to have a date night. They had dinner, watched a movie, Dick went on patrol as Nightwing for a bit, then came back and they banged. Damian was always a little bit anxious about not being with his dads for a long period of time, so they both knew he probably wasn’t making the night, thus the bet. They were hopeful, of course.

Jason always wondered about those parents, the ones who _lived_ for the rare weekends when the kids went to Grandma’s. Who always claimed those two days were the _best_ vacations they’ve ever gotten.

Being happier without their kids than with, what kind of terrible parents were those!

But right now, he could see what they were talking about. Right now, as he was wrapped in Dick’s arms, still basking in the afterglow of their romantic evening. Right now, as Dick snored into his hair, and they didn’t have to worry about a kid bursting into their room to complain about the noise.

Thank god for sleepovers.

“Jay,” Dick mumbled, curling tighter into Jason’s side.

“Hm?”

“You’re thinking too loud.” Dick groaned sleepily, slapping around for the edge of the blanket that had slipped down their torsos. When he found it, he yanked it harshly up, almost covering Jason’s face with it. “Go to sleep.”

Jason grinned, leaning up to kiss tenderly at Dick’s neck. “Sorry, sugar. Guess I’m still too wound up from tonight’s _activities_.”

Dick hummed in amusement, twisting their legs together, as he pushed his weight against Jason. “Simmer down, Prince Charming, and don’t blame me when you’re tired in the morning.”

“In the _morning_?” Jason scoffed. “I wasn’t planning to get out of this bed until after noo-”

His voice was suddenly drowned by his cell phone, buzzing loudly on the wooden nightstand. A ringtone started up a second later, and not a personalized one. Dick must have recognized that fact too, and tightened his grip against Jason’s side.

“Ignore it.” Dick droned, hiding his face in the pillow. “With my luck, it’s freaking _Bruce_ again. Wanting to talk about that mob case we’re working on.”

“Then why would he call _me_?” Jason wriggled in Dick’s grip anyway, turning just enough to slide his phone between two fingers. He lifted it slightly, trying to read the blurry numbers. Not one he recognized. He ignored Dick’s subtle pulling him back under the blanket, pushing the answer button and holding to his ear as he flopped back into the pillow. “Whoever this is, do you have any idea what _time_ it is?”

A pause.

“Baba?”

_Shit._

“Damian?” Dick’s arm immediately jerked away, and he was up on his elbow. “You okay, buddy?”

“…Yeah.” Damian answered sheepishly. “Did Didi get home okay? You know, from…from his second job?”

“Yeah, Didi’s home safe from his second job.” Jason smiled. Dick just silently rolled his eyes. “Is that why you called? Worried about Didi?”

“No…” Damian drawled.

“No? Okay.” Jason nodded, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Are you…having fun?”

“Oh, yeah.” Damian answered immediately. “The nuns are really nice.”

“That’s good.” Jason agreed with a yawn. “Dames, are you…you sure you’re okay?”

“Fine.” Damian said, in a tone that showed he was trying to be nonchalant. “Did you two have dinner? Like, a _real_ one? Not take-out, but like Mr. Pennyworth makes?”

“ _Ye-es_.” Jason glanced towards the heavens, half-regretting introducing their son to the magic of Alfred’s cooking. “Grilled chicken and baked fries. Dick made a salad, and I actually ate it.”

“Good.” Damian determined, and his satisfaction with that answer was genuine. “I hope you didn’t forget to wash the dishes after, and not just leave them-”

“Damian.” Jason chuckled. Dick leaned his lips against Jason’s forehead to hide his own laughter. “Where are you?”

“In the kitchen with Sister Agnes.”

“And do you know what time it is?”

“…The microwave says 2:11 am.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay?”

“Of course.” Damian seemed almost appalled by the notion. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re in the kitchen with a nun, on the phone with your dad at two in the morning, when you should be sleeping. Or, at the very least hanging out with your friend Colin.” Jason listed off. Dick snorted another quiet laugh, kicking the covers back and rolling gracefully out of the bed. “Now, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“…Yeah.” A little less confident. A little unsure. “Why do you think I-”

“Damian, what have I said about lying?” Jason scolded gently. He heard the little huffy pout across the line as he glanced back, saw Dick reaching for a pair of jeans. “Now, are you really okay?”

“Truly, Baba.” Damian promised sincerely. “I’m fine.”

Jason pursed his lips, smiling as he, too, sat up and put his feet on the floor. “…Do you want me to come pick you up?”

The answer was immediate and relieved. “Yes, please.”

“Okay. No problem, buddy.” Jason reassured, catching the shirt Dick threw at his face as he exited the room. “Didi and I will be there in twenty minutes.”

Damian claimed he would be ready, said goodbye and hung up. As Jason clicked the call off, he let out a loud, droning grumble.

“One night,” He whined, slipping the shirt over his head. “That’s all I wanted.”

“Oh, hush. He tried. Sleepovers are scary!” Dick defended from the kitchen. Jason could hear the distinct jingle of car keys. “And, by the way. He made it past midnight, so you owe me fifteen bucks.”

“I can’t believe you conned me into betting on our _son_.” Jason called, finding his own pair of pants. After a pause, he said, “You know he’s going to want to sleep in our room the rest of the night.”

“Oh, don’t act like it bothers you. We’ll just…we’ll put a new blanket on it when we get back. And be sure to wash the sheets tomorrow.” Dick mentioned, as if an afterthought. Jason rolled his eyes as he stumbled out into the foyer where Dick was waiting. Dick grinned, and held out his hand out, wiggling his fingers until Jason took them.

“You were sleeping two minutes ago.” Jason reminded. “How are you this _chipper_ already?”

“Come on, Prince Charming.” Dick laughed, ignoring the question as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. “Let’s go pick up our royal baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 


End file.
